


Yellow's Request

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Tentacle Funs [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feral Behavior, Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Yellow asks Blue to restrain her as she knows she's going into heat.





	Yellow's Request

Blue Diamond sat under the crystal ceiling of the library, tomes of old gem script piled around her. A large desk was always set up for the Diamonds for whenever they wished to use the facilities. She had long sent her Pearl away to deal with the daily load of messages from her colonies. It had started as a small indulgence before growing into a full habit: sneaking away to the archives to read old records and personal tales of colonies long established. If caught, she could just claim the truth: she was researching to better herself. Even White couldn’t complain about that.

Flipping through an old book, Blue leaned back in her chair, musing over artist renditions of alien plant life. She stopped at a particularly large flower with long, coiled leaves and spiked petals framing the center. The footnotes described it as carnivorous with the ability to swallow gem soldiers whole. The doors sliding open broke her attention, and she glanced up, expecting to see one of the archive workers. Instead, Yellow Diamond slipped in, her head bowed as she walked over.

“Oh, hello Yellow.” Blue returned to her book. “Care to join me in a bit of light reading?”

Yellow stopped next to Blue, standing there without a word in answer. At once Blue could tell something was wrong: the tense pose, the balled fists, the furrowed brow. She glanced up, trying to meet Yellow’s eyes but the Diamond only turned away. Blue was about to probe but heard a clatter as Yellow tossed something on the desk. At first she raised an eyebrow at the long objects now strewn over her selected book, but she soon understood.

“Oh dear.”

Blue reached down, taking the leash and collar in her hand. Other binds sat on the desk ready to be used. She could see the crimson flush already overtaking Yellow’s face despite the attempt to hide it. 

“So soon?”

Yellow tensed, exhaling hard before answering. “Yes.”

“That bad, huh?”

Blue watched as Yellow lifted a hand to hide her face behind. Her nails had grown into sharp claws, no doubt partnered with fangs the Diamond was too ashamed to share. Blue stood, reaching out to rest her hand on Yellow’s shoulder. Just that single touch caused a tremble, Yellow desperate for any form of sensation. The Diamond glanced up, glowing eyes meeting Blue’s, pleading.

Blue took the leash from the desk. She turned to leave. “Alright, follow me, we can use my e-“

Yellow snatched her arm, stopping Blue mid step. 

“There’s no time.” The wild, distant look in her gaze was already started to cloud over. “Do it right here. Now.” Yellow released her grip, hand shaking as she realized she had dug her claws into Blue’s arm. “Please.”

Blue looked down at the leash then back up at the trembling Yellow. “Well then. Lay down, I can take care of it like last time.” She leaned closer to her fellow Diamond, words tender.

Teeth barred, Yellow flinched, turning her head away and closing her eyes. “No!” Her voice was more of a growl, instincts taking over. “Tie me up! You have to!” She stepped back, breathing hard before staring down at the floor in a forced calm. “Last time I hurt you.” She spoke in a low whisper. “I can’t do that again. I won’t.”

Blue stepped toward Yellow. “It’s alright, I didn’t mind.”

A snarl from the flustered Diamond. Yellow tensed her arms, hugged her own chest as she glanced up. Blue nodded, seeing the anxiety in her fellow Diamond’s gaze. No further words were needed. Yellow remained still as the collar was fasted around her neck, the leash coiled around Blue’s hand. Next her wrists were bound. Blue reached around, making sure the knots were tight. She could feel Yellow’s hot breath against her neck as the Diamond rested her head in her hair, shuddering from the silken locks. Blue leaned back, tilting Yellow’s chin up. Sharp fangs peeked from open, eager lips.

“Sit against that bookshelf, I’ll secure you there.”

But Yellow was no longer listening to reason. Hands behind her back, she strained against the binds, trying to pin Blue between her and the desk. All the while she attempted to get a taste of Blue, tongue tailing over her chest and neck. Blue snatched the leash, shifting to the side as Yellow fell forward. The strap went taut, allowing her to drag Yellow to the bookshelf. The Diamond was growling now, spitting in fury at being denied. The chair Blue has been using was kicked to the ground in the struggle.

“I said sit!”

Blue forced Yellow into a sitting positioning, shoving her back against the shelf. The jolt stunned the feral Diamond just long enough for Blue to use the rest of the binds. Each shelf held a thick metal hook for book to be secured to prevent loss or damage. The security measure had found another use as Blue fastened Yellow down, trying to avoid the violent kicks and bites. In the end, she stepped back, hair a mess. But Yellow was restrained, snarling in her rage. The bookshelf shook from the task of having to hold back a Diamond.

“There. That should keep you behaved.” 

Blue knelt down, holding a hand out. Yellow had stopped her struggling and was only breathing hard, muscles still tight against the binds. Blue risked moving closer, letting her fingers trace down Yellow’s forehead to her lips. So starved for touch, the Diamond moaned, tongue licking at the offering. Blue trailed her land lower, feeling teeth nip in at her fingers in protest, but she was already at Yellow’s gem. It hummed with energy, sparks flowing off through Blue’s arm as she circled it. Yellow groaned, arching her head back as Blue drew closer.

“Yellow? Can you hear me?”

Blue was kneeling between Yellow’s legs now, rubbing along one of the thighs while she kept a hand on the golden gem. Pained eyes met hers, still clouded, but deep inside grew the same look Yellow would give her after they had to be apart for a while. She smiled back. Her hand slid down, shifting the armor so Yellow’s need could be let free. The tentacle was already pushing tight against the fabric. It curled out, already dripping wet and glowing. Yellow bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan.

“There we are.”

Blue let the appendage coil between her fingers, ever impressed by its beauty. The bookshelf was grinding against the floor as Yellow strained. Keeping her hair back, Blue leaned down, gracing the tentacle with her lips. She could feel Yellow’s legs wrap around her.

Eager for stimulation, the appendage slithered over her face, searching for an opening to crawl into. Blue played along, trailing her tongue along the shaft as it flexed over her cheek and back. Ending at the tip, her lips parted and she took the full length. Above, Yellow yelled out, tearing her bindings from the hooks. Blue flinched, feeling claws against her shoulders. But they didn’t dig into her. Instead, Yellow moaned, too stunned by the sensations between her legs. Blue kept working, moving her head up and down as little jolts of electricity tickled her tongue.

“Hhhh. Blue.” Yellow growled between her teeth. 

The claws on Blue’s shoulders shifted, now stroking along her hair and back. She kept at her task, grinning from the sounds Yellow was making. Pulling her face back, Blue continued with her hands, stroking along the shaft while her thumb circled the tip. There was a flash, energy bursting out in a violent jolt. Both tensed, Blue making sure Yellow didn’t have to take the release alone. Yellow’s body slumped to the side, cracking the floor as she collapsed in bliss.

Blue shook her head, trying to tame her hair down after being shocked. After a moment she reached down, taking the leash in hand. Giving a little tug, Blue glanced up at the book case. Glowing eyes watched her.

“Oh stars. You broke one of the shelves.” Blue leaned down toward Yellow’s face, pulling on the leash once more. “I have better retrains at my extraction chamber you know.”

Yellow dug her claws into the ground, trying to get up. Instead, she found herself forced to her feet by the leash. Legs still unsteady, she fell forward into Blue’s waiting arms.

“Come on, I know you’re far from satisfied. Let’s get you tied back up before it starts again.”

Blue lead Yellow by the leash, shooting her a hungry grin over her shoulder. The still feral Diamond followed in earnest.


End file.
